


Impossible Victory

by infinitygeek



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Hand Job, Injury, Jealousy, Knuckle City | Hammerlocke (Pokemon), M/M, Oral Sex, Pokemon Battle, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Slight hand kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: Things don't go as planned when Raihan invites Leon to a practice battle after a few years.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Impossible Victory

Hammerlocke stadium was unusually quiet, especially for a Friday afternoon. It was an unusual sight considering how popular of a place it was. Even if there were no events, trainers used the location to meet up with other trainers and do some training of their own. However, the silence of the stadium didn’t mean that it was completely vacant. The town’s notorious gym leader, Raihan, was the only soul in the entire building. Whenever Raihan felt like doing some personal training for himself or his Pokemon, he had to shut down the entire stadium. He knew his popularity would cause a wave of people from all over Galar to flock to the stadium to see him train. Training was one of the few things Raihan liked to do without an audience.

At the moment, Raihan was in the trainer gym portion of the stadium lifting weights. His rotom phone was hovering next to playing Piers’ new single while his Duraludon spotted him. He was wearing a loose shirt and some simple gym shorts. By himself, with only his Pokemon to accompany him, was one of the few times where he truly felt at peace. He focused on the movement required to lift the heavy weight resting on his chest. Beads of sweat ran down his strong arms and his forehead as he repeated the process of lifting the weights. After a while, he began to strain with the weight, but he didn’t let that stop him. He kept lifting until Duraludon had to pick up the weight from his chest. Raihan stood up to stretch his limbs, knowing he’d be pretty sore in consequence. His Duraludon offered his trainer a towel which Raihan took and wiped the sweat from his face. 

That’s when he heard the door to the gym open up. Raihan grumbled, expecting a rogue fan to have snuck in to see him. Raihan tossed his towel around his neck and returned Duraludon to his ultra ball. When he turned around, however, he was greeted by the Champion of Galar, Leon and his little brother. Leon was wearing his usual Champion attire, cape and all. Raihan had forgotten that the Champion can get into just about anywhere without any second thought.

“I wasn’t expecting you to be here, Raihan,” Leon said. “I was just showing my little brother Hop around some of the gyms.” Leon patted Hop on the back. Raihan hadn’t actually met Hop yet, but he, along with everyone else in Galar, had heard of the Champion's brother. 

“Well nice to meet you, Hop,” Raihan said, putting on his best fan-service voice. “I’m Raihan, the dragon-type gym leader.” Hop stared at him with awe-struck eyes.

“Wow! A real gym leader!” Hop blurted. Leon and Raihan laughed in unison.

“That’s underselling it a bit,” Leon said, shifting his gaze to Raihan. “He’s my biggest rival here in Galar.” Leon smirked at Raihan and crossed his arms. “Although I haven’t battled him in a hot minute. Maybe his team can’t fair to mine anymore.” Hop gasped and Raihan scoffed and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You bet your ass they can!” Raihan responded. Leon’s eyebrows shot up.

“Raihan! Young ears!” Leon chuckled, covering Hop’s ears. Raihan rolled his eyes as Hop slapped Leon’s hands away. 

“Come back here later today,” Raihan challenged. “I’ll show you what Duraludon can do.”

“Sounds good to me,” Leon smirked. “See you then. Let’s get going, Hop.” Raihan then watched the two turn and leave the way they came. He breathed a heavy sigh and slumped back down onto the bench. 

Leon was very bittersweet to him. He pushed Raihan to become the most powerful trainer he could possibly be and he was extremely grateful for that. However, it was immensely frustrating to him that he could never defeat Leon. No matter what he did or how hard he trained, Leon would always be better. Better in every way. Raihan would never stop trying though. That’s just who he is. He would constantly chase that impossible victory.

Later that night, Raihan waited on the field for Leon to arrive. His Duraludon and he were stretching to some music on his rotom phone. Raihan had decided to wear the usual outfit he wears for trainer battles. His iconic jacket empowered him. He was just finishing up his stretches when he saw Leon approach from the other side of the field. Duraludon was returned to his ultra ball as Raihan walked to meet Leon in the middle of the field.

“It’s nice to be able to battle you again Raihan,” Leon said. Raihan smiled smugly. “Hop’s been keeping me pretty busy.”

“I can imagine,” Raihan responded. “Kid seems ambitious.” Leon shook his head.

“You have no idea,” Leon chuckled. There was a brief pause before Leon said, “Ready?” Raihan nodded simply and they walked to opposite ends of the field. 

Leon tossed his ball in the air before catching it and throwing it out in front of him. The ball opened and Charizard escaped from the ball and roared once touching the ground. Raihan smirked and threw out his own ball. Duraludon escaped and roared back at Charizard.

“Duraludon, use iron head!” Raihan yelled out. Duraludon then bent down and drove his head quickly towards Charizard. Leon directed Charizard to dodge, so the mon flew up into the air.

“Charizard, use air slash repeatedly!” Leon instructed. Charizard then began to take swipes at Duraludon while flying quickly past it several times.

“Use body press!” Raihan called. Then, as the Charizard was about to take the next swipe, Duraludon smashed into it with its entire body weight. This sent Charizard flying backward and smashing into the ground.

“Nice hit!” Leon yelled as his Charizard recovered from the critical hit. The praise from Leon was exhilarating. Raihan wasn’t going to let himself lose this time.

“Charizard use ancient power!” Leon yelled. Charizard focused as large rocks emerged from the ground. Raihan knew his Duraludon wasn’t fast enough to dodge this attack, so he told him to brace for the impact. The rocks were then flung towards Duraludon one by one. They began to stack up in front of him and sent him back a few meters with each stone. Duraludon was almost directly in front of his trainer at this point. Charizard went to send the next rock, but instead of hitting Duraludon, it struck Raihan in the side. He fell to the ground as the rock tumbled away. Duraludon quickly broke free of the rocks and covered his trainer with his body. Raihan groaned loudly and gripped tightly at his wound.

“Raihan!” Leon cried out. “Charizard stop!” Leon returned Charizard to his ball and ran swiftly across the field.

“I’m fine!” Raihan grumbled. “Let’s keep going.” Leon tried to get to Raihan, but Duraludon was blocking him.

“Raihan you’re hurt!” Leon said, panicked.

“I’m not!” Raihan retorted.

“Raihan-”

“I’m not going to let you win!” Raihan cried. “Not again!” Leon’s face turned stark.

“Raihan, you’re very injured. I have to help you,” Leon said calmly. Raihan groaned and returned Duraludon to his ball. Raihan tried getting up, but as soon as he tried to put weight on his injured side, he collapsed again.

“Let me help-”

“No, I’m fine. I-”

“ _Raihan_ ,” Leon said firmly. Raihan sighed then let Leon help him up and then walk him to the infirmary. He sat Raihan down on the simple cot in the corner of the room and began to gather the supplies he would need. 

“You’ll need to take off your jacket and shirt,” Leon said, placing the supplies on the table next to him. Raihan’s breath hitched. He’s never let anyone see his chest or stomach. You would think Raihan would have beautiful abs with how much he works out. However, he always ended up with a bit of pudge to his stomach. He hated himself for it.

“Raihan please,” Leon pleaded. Raihan could see the desperation in Leon’s golden-brown eyes. He really just wanted to help him. Raihan sighed and threw off his jacket and shirt. Leon then was able to get a good look at where he was struck. There was a jagged, open cut that was seeping blood, and the skin around it was already turning a shade of purple.

“That’s the last time we battle without the safety features,” Leon said, placing one hand on Raihan’s stomach and using the other to wipe the blood from the cut. Raihan’s heart began to race. He could only focus on Leon’s warm, gentle hand on his stomach. Leon’s touch was something he never knew would affect him this way.

“I’m going to clean it now okay?” Leon said, bringing Raihan back to reality. “It’s probably going to sting.” Raihan simply nodded and instantly felt cold as Leon’s hand left his stomach. Leon readied a paper towel doused in an antiseptic then counted down from three for Raihan. Leon then pressed the towel to the wound, patting different places and covering the whole area. Raihan drew in a sharp inhale through his teeth and tensed.

“Goddammit, Leon,” Raihan groaned. Leon looked to Raihan, concerned.

“I’m sorry, I don’t want it to get infected,” Leon said. Raihan rolled his eyes and looked away. Leon then finished off his work with a large piece of gauze secured by a bandage that wrapped around his torso.

“Okay, just lay down for now,” Leon said once he finished. Raihan followed his instruction and let himself lay down. The bed was a bit uncomfortable and too short for Raihan's height, but it felt nice to finally lay his head down. Raihan closed his eyes and let himself relax for the first time today. He then felt Leon kneel next to the cot.

“You’re gonna have a pretty nasty bruise it seems like,” Leon said, “But I don’t think your rib is broken, which is always good.” Leon’s voice was just noise to Raihan right now. He was stuck in his own thoughts.

“Why do you always have to win?” Raihan asked quietly. Leon was silent for a moment.

“I’m the Champion for a reason,” Leon said simply. Raihan groaned.

“Not just that,” Raihan said. “You succeed in everything you do. I can’t even win one lousy battle.”

“I don’t battle you to win, Raihan,” Leon said.

“Then why?!” Raihan spat, turning and looking angrily at Leon. Leon withdrew a bit from him.

“I battle you for the _challenge_ ,” Leon explained. “If I wanted to win, I’d just go fight Milo. You’re the only trainer that puts up this much of a fight and I admire that.” Raihan’s face untensed. He could tell by Leon’s expression that he was sincere.

“Thank you,” Raihan said calmly. Leon smiled warmly and took Raihan’s hand in his. Raihan’s heart skipped a beat as Leon gazed at him. Before he could process anything, Leon’s lips were on his. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it sent a bolt of electricity through Raihan’s body. Leon pulled away and gazed at Raihan worried. Raihan gazed back with parted lips.

“Sorry I-” Leon was cut off by Raihan pulling him back in for another, more passionate kiss. Leon placed his hands on either side of Raihan’s head to brace himself. One of Raihan’s hands tangled itself in Leon’s soft purple hair while his other arm wrapped around the back of his neck. Their lips moved in unison as they continuously kissed each other. As their kisses grew hungrier, Leon climbed on top of Raihan, being weary of his wound. Leon then broke away and began to kiss his cheek and down to his neck. Raihan exhaled heavily and grinded upwards in arousal. He could feel his own bulge growing in his boxers.

“Mm, Leon,” Raihan cooed. Leon lifted his head to look at Raihan. “I don’t know- Should we- We’re just-”

“Do you want to?” Leon taunted. Raihan swallowed and nodded simply. “Good enough for me.” Leon smirked and continued to kiss around his neck then down to his collarbone. Raihan bit his lip, trying not to let any cries or whimpers escape him. He was successful until Leon began to nibble at his skin. Raihan let out a soft whimper, catching Leon’s attention. Leon smirked then moved one of his hands to massage Raihan’s growing bulge. 

“A-ah,” Raihan cried, one of his hands gripping Leon’s hair while he covered his face with his other. Leon rubbed slowly up and down, teasing the hell out of Raihan. Leon took Raihan’s hand that was covering his face and moved it to the side, revealing the embarrassment on his cheeks.

“Embarrassed?” Leon chuckled. “Don’t be. I like seeing you like this.” Leon then sat up and pulled the waistband of Raihan’s bottoms just enough to free his manhood. Raihan exhaled heavily as his cock twitched from the cold air. The cold was short-lived as Leon wrapped his warm hand around it. Leon’s hands were always nice and warm. Leon adjusted to lay to the side of Raihan. He began to kiss and bite softly at his neck again as he rubbed his thumb over the tip. Raihan was biting the inside of his cheek almost too hard to keep himself from letting out any pleasurable noises. Leon then began to stroke up and down his shaft painfully slow.

“Fuck, Leon,” Raihan breathed. He could feel Leon’s smirk on his skin. Using his free hand, he grabbed Raihan’s chin to turn his face to kiss his lips. Raihan whimpered into him as he quickened his pace. Raihan’s hand found its way back to Leon’s soft hair. As Leon’s pace continued to quicken, Raihan found himself moving his hips in unison with Leon’s hand. The pace became too much for him and he moaned into Leon. Leon chuckled in response and broke away. Raihan then felt Leon’s thumb on his bottom lip. He took it into his mouth and bit down slightly on it. Raihan could feel his climax building in his stomach and groaned onto Leon’s thumb. Leon kept his quick and deliberate pace, receiving more and more moans from Raihan as he approached climax.

“I-ah- _Leon_ -” Raihan moaned. Leon quickened even more until Raihan arched his back and let out a loud, growling moan and came onto his stomach. Leon removed his thumb from his mouth, leaving Raihan with his tongue out, completing his face of ecstasy. Leon gazed happily at him. As Raihan was breathing heavily and recovering from his orgasm, Leon climbed back over him and began to lick up all the seamen on Raihan’s stomach. Raihan covered his face with both of his hands. He couldn’t handle how hot Leon looked licking the cum from his body. When Raihan removed his hands, Leon was back over top of him, hands on either side of his head.

“Another victory for Leon seems like,” Leon taunted. Raihan furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. He put his hands on Leon’s shoulders and in one quick motion, Leon was below him and pinned at the shoulders. Leon gaped at Raihan’s hungry expression. The sheer strength it took to do that seemed to shock Leon.

“What makes you think you won?” Raihan teased. “I haven’t even had my turn yet!” Leon smirked.

“Show me what you got, dragon guy,” Leon said. Raihan then climbed off him and stood up.

“Sit up,” Raihan instructed. Leon did as he was told and Raihan kneeled in front of him. That’s when Raihan got a good look at Leon’s bulge. It was a big one. Raihan felt around it with his hand, Leon humming in response.

“You can’t be any bigger than me right?” Raihan said. Considering their height, it wasn’t an outlandish statement. Leon laughed and shook his head. Raihan furrowed his eyebrows and pulled his bottoms down, releasing Leon’s sizable cock. Raihan stared at it for a moment. 

“I hate you,” Raihan said, receiving another laugh from Leon. Raihan pulled his clothes all the way off to get to his cock with ease. Raihan put his hand around it and looked up at Leon. Leon reached out and caressed the side of his face. Damn, he was hot.

He began by licking and planting small kisses along his shaft. These simple actions were already causing Leon to let out soft moans. He could feel Leon’s length throb under his tongue. Raihan then took the tip of Leon’s dick into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly and rubbed his head with his tongue. Leon’s sounds alone were enough to make him hard once again. Raihan then felt Leon’s hand at the back of his neck. Before he realized what was happening, Leon’s cock hit the back of his throat. Raihan’s eyes rolled back and he gripped tightly onto Leon’s thighs. Leon released him and Raihan breathed heavily. 

“Eager aren’t you?” Raihan teased, wiping the spit from his mouth. Leon only hummed in response and rubbed the back of his neck. Raihan then returned his mouth to Leon’s cock and began to stroke his own. As he continued to work up and down his length, Leon kept his hand on the back of Raihan’s neck making him unsure when he would push himself down his throat again. Raihan let his free hand roam up Leon’s shirt and of course, he found Leon’s hard abs. Stupid perfect man. Raihan found himself pinching him out of frustration. He felt Leon flinch.

“Ow! Raihan!” Leon chuckled.

“Sorry,” Raihan grumbled, his cock still in his mouth. To make up for it, Raihan took his entire length into his mouth again. Leon moaned rather loudly and threw his head back. He pulled back and let Leon’s spit-covered cock dangle for a second before taking it back into his mouth. Raihan could once again feel his climax build in his stomach but kept the pace on himself and Leon steady. 

“Mm, faster,” Raihan heard Leon moan quietly. Raihan smirked and took him out of his mouth and stroked him gently.

“Close aren’t you?” Raihan teased. Leon nodded, his face a mess of pleasure.

“Please,” Leon pleaded. Raihan chuckled smugly and wrapped his lips back around his cock. He went quicker than he had before, causing the hottest of moans to come from Leon. His moans became louder and louder until Leon pushed Raihan’s head back onto his dick and released his seed into the back of his throat. At the same time, Raihan released himself onto Leon’s leg with a muffled moan.

“Fuck, Raihan,” Leon moaned. Raihan was determined to swallow all his cum, but some ended up spilling out of the corner of his mouth as Leon pulled out. Leon gazed down at Raihan, euphoria in his eyes as he gained control of his breathing. Leon then leaned forward and wiped the cum from the corner of Raihan’s mouth with his thumb.

“Sloppy,” Leon said, holding his thumb in front of Raihan. He growled then licked up the last bit of cum from his thumb. Leon leaned back against the wall and pat the area next to him. Raihan got up and sat beside him. 

Leon looked to Raihan, his head leaning against the wall, and said “Victory to Raihan.” Raihan smiled and leaned in to kiss Leon. They broke away after a few seconds.

“You’ll need to get yourself cleaned up before you go home huh?” Raihan said, gesturing at his legs. 

“Guess I’ll hit the shower,” Leon said with a smirk. Leon then took Raihan’s hand and led him out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed. This was actually my first time ever writing smut. Let me know what you think and if I should make another chapter of them in the shower. Thanks!


End file.
